A general problem with activity-adapted automation is that users either have very limited control to personalize the conditions by which appliances in their environment are automated, or they have overwhelmingly complex controls that are beyond most users' ability and willingness to use.
Recently, efforts have been made to provide lighting systems that automatically adapt the lighting of an environment to the mood or activity of a user present in the environment. An example is disclosed in WO 2008/146232, where a lighting device is adapted to provide alternatively mood, ambience or atmosphere lighting.
However, the system according to WO 2008/146232 still does not enable a satisfactory user interaction.